


Shaking Hands and Street Lamps

by AngelWithAStory



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Nervousness, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray willed his hands to stop shaking. Either that or to stop clenching at his shirt.<br/>He wasn’t even that nervous. He had nerves of steel. If only his hands had gotten the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaking Hands and Street Lamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xraynarvaez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xraynarvaez/gifts).



> Ayo, I'm doing some birthday prompts over on my tumblr (link at the end if you want to get in on this) - will end on friday tho :D
> 
> I haven't been all that active because of school and exams so I'm giving myself a few days to post a bit because I feel guilty for being MIA :(
> 
>  
> 
> (I also found the _cheesiest_ love songs to write this to)

X-Ray willed his hands to stop shaking. Either that or to stop clenching at his shirt.

He wasn’t even that nervous. He had nerves of steel. If only his hands had gotten the memo.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and X-Ray fished it out. The screen was bright in the darkened street but X-Ray’s eyes had long since adjusted.

_Ash <3: _

_Running a bit late_ . _Sorry :(_

X-Ray typed out her reply carefully, checking and double checking the spelling. He hit send before he could back out and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. In all honesty, he didn’t mind a few more minutes to prepare herself for this - was it a date? Oh god what if Ash didn’t think it was a date?

What if Ash just thought it was a friendly night out with a friend?

What if X-Ray embarrassed himself asking if it was a date? What if he weirded her out and Ash never talked to him again?

X-Ray’s phone buzzed in his pocket again and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths as he looked at the screen.

_Vav:_

_Good luck for your date tonight, X-Ray :D_

Vav. Vav just called it a date. That was reassuring... right?

X-Ray typed out his message quickly, gripping his phone tightly in his pocket.

**_“I don’t think I can do this, Vav_.”**

_Vav:_

_What are you on about? You two have been dancing around this for months! You’ll be fine, X-Ray._

X-Ray took another breath, feeling his heart begin to slow its hammering against his ribs. Vav was right. Vav had a bit of faith in him. Vav always had his back. He could do this.

The phone buzzed again and X-Ray was a bit surprised to see Hilda’s name pop up on the screen.

_Bossy Pants McGee:_

_Hey, good luck tonight. Don’t fuck it up. Ash has been excited for this date for a week now, so you better woo the hell out of her._  

**_“Hey, look who you’re talking to”_ **

_Bossy Pants McGee:_

_I know. That’s why I wanted to make it clear._

**_"...that was cold”_ **

  _Bossy Pants McGee:_

_True though_

X-Ray smiled at his phone. Trust his friends to calm him down a bit.

“Ray!” A sweet voice shouted, drawing his attention.

Ash was walking down the street, dressed in jeans and a loose blouse. It was a bit different to her reporter style, but X-Ray couldn’t bring himself to mind.

Not when the streetlamps made her hair shine.

“Hey Ash.” X-Ray said, smiling at her warmly. She was a little out of breath and X-Ray liked to think that was because he looked good in civilian clothing. He extended his elbow out to her and she smiled shyly at the gesture

“Ready for our date?” Ash asked, looping her arm through his. She was warm against his cold side and X-Ray forgot his words for a second.

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr's [private-doughnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/%22)
> 
> Rules for the prompts are also listed in one of the newest posts so feel free to send me one :D


End file.
